Tell us a Real Story
by Cam135
Summary: Re-WRITTEN! Snape tells a kick-butt bed time story! A good story to put you on the edge of your seat! Previously I Guess He Did! Completed! Please Read and Review!
1. Tell us a real story

**This is my first Fanfic ever, so don't burn me too much in the reviews! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will I ever own Harry Potter. I'd be ecstatic if I did, but I do not. I also do not own any bold print in this story (the excerpt from Dr. Seuss's Bartholomew and the OOBLECK)**

**I Guess He Is**

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!...

Snape's POV

I stepped into the double-decker bus.

"132 Godric's Hollow."

"10 knuts please." I handed the man the money and sat down on a cot waiting for my turn to get off. At the first stop an old guy with a cane got of leaning on a cane in ragged clothes. At the second stop I would have slammed into the windshield if I had not caught myself on the handle next to the door. My nose was a half inch away from the glass. Outside it was almost night time. I'd say around 5:00? 5:30?

The next thing I knew a creepy shrunken head adjacent to my head said "Take it away Ernie!" with a Jamaican accent. He put the pedal to the metal and I flew back 6 feet onto the floor. Minutes later I saw a familiar sign up ahead. It read GODRIC'S HOLLOW.

My only thought was _"Oh crap!"_ and I grabbed a pole supporting the top of the bus for stability. The bus lurched to a stop just outside of the small villiage.

I stepped out of the automobile and slammed the door. Up the street I walked towards the Potter's house. Let me explain why I am here. Harry and I have settled our differences, I no longer hate his guts and vice versa. Any who, about a week ago he called me and said that he and his wife were going out on Saturday evening and needed a babysitter. I reluctantly volunteered for two reasons. One is that I want to see what their house looks like, and two is that I want to know if his children are magical or not. I know that is none of my business, but I am curious. The moon was just beginning to rise in the black sky. A few stars were present, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I walked briskly to a house at the end of the road, a modest-sized brick house with a black roof. I rung the doorbell and stood there for a minute feeling like an idiot. A few years before and I would have never imagined this in my future.

I heard a familiar man's voice say "I'll get it!" and the door opened to reveal a taller, my height, less scrawny Harry Potter. "Hello Severus." He greeted me, and I walked into a square room. Half of it was a living room and half was a kitchen. There was a small table where they ate in the center of the kitchen where they ate. There was a stove, a microwave, and a fridge. In the living room were a loveseat and a recliner in front of a brick fireplace. The carpet was an ivory color and the walls were a soft yellow. A door was a few feet away that must have led to the bathroom. A stairway led upstairs to the bedrooms. The atmosphere was very warm and friendly. Three children were playing with toys on the floor. One was a boy who reminded me strongly of Harry, he must have been around five. There was also a boy of around seven and a girl of about three. They each had more of their mother's traits; red hair and brown eyes. Only the five year old had Lily's eyes. Ginny came down the stairs in a stunning silver evening gown, scarlet hair straightened, and introduced me to the three children.

"Severus, this is Lily," she pointed to the young boy "Albus," she pointed to the small Harry-ish 5 year old busy with rolling a painted wooden train "and James." The mother gestured to the eldest who waved. Albus stared at me with big green eyes that showed intelligence beyond his years.

"Hello." He said.

"James, Al, Lily, this is Severus Snape. He is going to keep an eye on you till Harry and I come back." James opened his mouth only to shut it again.

"Sev, Sev, Sev!" Lily yelled. I couldn't help but smile. She smiled back with two teeth and giggled. She picked up a crayon and continued scribbling on a paper.

"We'll be back kind of late." Ginny said. Harry came tromping down the stairs in slacks, a white dress shirt, and dress shoes. His hair was sticking up every which way like it used to.

"_Are those his old glasses?" _I thought_. "It's all muggle stuff."_

"There are a few things you need to know. We just fed them about ten minutes ago, so they don't need to eat dinner. They need to be in bed around 8:00. Lily is potty trained, but I'd take her in a half an hour to be safe. The bedrooms are upstairs, keep the windows shut at night." Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"There are some books near James's bed to read to them before bed."Ginny said. There was a short silence.

"Good night." Harry and Ginny said to their three children and gave them all a hug. The next thing I knew they were out the door. The engine of a car thrummed and the tire tracks faded as they rounded the corner.

James and Albus turned and looked at me "Can you tell us about Hogwarts?" James said.

"Well, it's a school for wizards and witches. Your mom and dad went there when they were kids."

"Cool…"they mused. 'What classes are there?

"Let's see, there are potions, which I teach. There's also Astronomy, the study of stars, and charms, defense against the dark arts, herbology, history of magic, transfiguration, ancient runes, arithmancy, care of magical creatures…and other classes too."

"I wish I could go to Hogwarts" Albus said

"Me too… we could play wizards!"

"Great idea Al!" James said, and they went scampering upstairs. I got up to go sit with Lily. She was in the middle of a picture. There was a stick-figure family of five in the front. There was a smiley faced sun in the sky. She scribbled a patch of green grass beneath their thin legs. When she decided the picture was to her liking, she put the finished piece aside and began and began another.

"_What an artistic child"_ I thought. I heard a heavy thump upstairs followed by a yell. Scooping up Lily I ran upstairs.

I walked in on flickering lights and an argument. A vase was on the floor in pieces. The boys were pointing pencils at each other wearing matching capes. James lowered his.

"Albus! Look at the mess! You'll be in so much trouble!"

"Be quiet James, you're the one who knocked it over!"

"Oh yeah, you knocked it over—"

"Both of you be quiet for a minute!" I said in my calm/scary voice that always succeeded in scaring mu pupils. They turned to me with equal glares. Seeing my expression they knew I was not taking their crap, so they shut up.

"I'll fix the lamp if, and only if, you be quiet the rest of the evening. That means no more arguing or playing wizards. It's getting late and you need to settle down. I am going to take lily to the bathroom and fix the lamp. When I get back you had better be in bed and tucked in, do you hear me?"

Five minutes later I got Lily pottied and tucked in her room with her two brothers. Across the hall were their parent's room and the son's two bedrooms for after they come home from their first year of Hogwarts. I sat down and began to read the first story…

**Bartholomew and the OOBLECK**

**They still talk about the kingdom of did as The-year-the-king-got-angry-with-the-sky. And they still talk about the pageboy, Bartholomew Cubbins. If it hadn't been for Bartholomew Cubbins, that King and the sky would have wrecked that little kingdom. **

**Bartholomew had seen the King get angry many, many times before. But**_** that **_**year when His Majesty started growling at the **_**sky**_**, Bartholomew Cubbins just didn't know what to make of it. Yet all that year, the old King did it. All year long he stared up into the air above his kingdom muttering and sputtering through his royal whiskers, "Humph! The things that come down from my sky!" All spring when the rain came down he growled at **_**that**_**… all summer when the sun shined he growled at that…**

"Hey….Snape.."James whispered.

'What?"

"Lily's asleep."

"Can you tell us a real story?" Asked Albus.

"Ok…"

"About Wizards?" James said excitedly.

"Oh alright. It all started when," James and Al snuggled deep into their blankets " I visited the Malfoy manner on Dumbledore's orders…

**So, what did you think? Please review and no swearing or anger please. This is my first ever fanfic in my life.**

**I'm redoing this Fic to make it longer and better, so I hope you like it.**


	2. In grave Danger

**Chapter 3**

**Snape's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**If any of these things happen in your story, let me know and I will take this off. No copyright infringements are intended. I forgot to mention before, this story takes place in an alternate universe. (AU)  
><strong>

James's POV

_"Hey…Snape.." I whispered._

_ "What?"_

_ "Lily's asleep."_

"_Can you tell us a real story?" my brother asked him._

"_About wizards?" I absolutely could NOT believe it!_

_ "Oh all right, it all started when," I snuggled into my blanky "I visited the Malfoy manner on Dumbledore's orders…"_

…_.._

"Snape sir?" I looked at my brother.

"What is it Albus?"

" I have just thought of a question i should have asked HOURS ago.. How DID you and dad sop hating eachother's guts?"

"Later in the story..."

"I walked through a black spiked fence to a gloomy mansion. It rested on an abandoned street end. The grass in the used-to-be front lawn was long dead and on the road to becoming decomposed soil. There stood one single tree, beached white and mangled, dead. It seemed that no one was 'home'. All the lights were off on the dark in the grey-gabled building. Even though the place looked like a haunted house, it still held a threatening regality. On the inside, it was like a castle, and it had Slytherin colors: green, black, and silver in places. It was definitely fitting for a certain Dark Lord."

"_This is getting good" _I thought. Snape was a good story teller.

"As I walked down the hallway I went over the mission in my head. Get the info, bring the info to Dumbledore. That had seemed easy at the time. I was wrong. In to the meeting room I went, and I sat down at my seat. "You know why we are here?" the Dark Lord said. We all nodded robotically. "We are here to discus Potter. How am I supposed to kill him if my wand does not work properly against him?" there was a silence "I know, we use another's wand." The Dark Lord strode around the table. "Luscious, give me the wand." Luscious Malfoy was frozen in shock "Give-the-wand. Now." He fumbled with his prissy little wand case and brought out a black wand with a silver handle which Voldemort broke off in an instant. A little piece of dragon heartstring was hanging out the back which was kind of gross to me."

"I've heard about wand cores." Albus said. "Is that one of them?"

"Yes." I said. I gestured for Snape to continue.

"We discussed ways to kill him-"

"You want to kill our dad!" we yelled together.

"No. I had to work as an under-cover spy against the Dark Lord. At this point I was pretending to be on his side. It needed to be believable. No more disruptions or you are going straight to bed."

"Yes sir."

"Anyways, we discussed the ways to kill him. Voldemort suggested using the killing curse, but Bellatrix interrupted. "You already used it on several occasions. That is what he will be expecting. Then again, there really isn't anything else to use is there?"

The Dark Lord thought for a moment and shook his head "To actually KILL your opponent, no." we sat there for a few minutes.

"We could torture him," I said. The Dark lord smirked. He seemed to _love _that idea.

"Yes," he said. "We'll torture him all right."

"How are we supposed to get there? The borders keep us from entering by apparation, and some of us do not posses brooms?"

"I think," Voldemort began, "we could apparate just far enough from the grounds not to be seen. Then we could continue on foot and make an appearance…yeah, that sounds good." There was a prolonged silence.

"Snape,"

"Yes?"

"Do you know of Dumbledore's plans?"

"He is injured sir, and lately, has been keeping his distance from Potter. He has been leaving the castle frequently as well…" I had said too much.

"When will be the next time?"

"Tuesday, sir." _"Crap, I said too much. WAY too much!_

"Thank you, Severus. We leave in two days! Be prepared!"

Groans echoed through the room as chairs moved and people stood up to leave. I practically shot down the stairs and out the doors. At that point I knew I had to get out of there and inform Dumbledore immediately. Deatheaters were going to attack in two days, and I was to be among them. I waited til I had gotten as far away as I could on foot and apparated to my home. I planned to use the floo to get to Dumbledore.

…

Snape's POV

James stared at me intently as I went on with the story. Albus looked tired-ish.

"I grabbed a fist full of green powder and threw it at my feet in the fire place. I yelled "Dumbledore's office!" and there was a flash of green flames and black soot. I wiped my eyes when the spinning stopped. They opened to reveal a familiar room with a man sitting at a desk crowded with papers and a rather large book. He looked up with his half-moon spectacles. His half formed smile faded.

"Not good news, I presume?"

"Not at all." I said "Voldemort found out that you are frequently away. He has planned to come Tuesday and abduct Pott-"

"Severus, you can call him by his first name you know."

"As I was saying, they'll abduct Potter and basically torture him to death."

…**.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this posted. Please review!**


	3. The Raid

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter**

**AN; Sorry I have not written in so long. I have been suffering from writers block AND my computer has had a virus for the past couple of weeks, as well as other things…. So here is chapter three! Enjoy!**

Snape's POV;

"I looked at Albus, and I was shocked. His usual twinkle present behind half moon spectacles was gone and in its place was a mixture of worry and hatred.

"We will have to protect him." He said

"How? How are we to do this when he never follows the rules or takes notice in his well being? I do not want Lily's sacrifice to be in vane!" I looked at Dumbledore. How on earth he planned to protect Potter from a group of 20-odd death eaters I hadn't the slightest clue.

"How do you plan to protect the boy?" he looked at me and then zoned out for a moment. His brow furrowed in thought touching the top rim of his spectacles."" I suddenly had an insane idea to get rid of the tension between the kids and I. I posed myself in a similar position to Albus in deep thought, only weirder and much less serious. James and Al looked at me for a moment and laughed.

James's POV

I saw the Professor/sitter make a goofy expression. He looked ridiculous! His lips were all puckered like he tasted a lemon, and he was all cross eyed. He had a hand positioned below his jaw stroking an invisible beard. Albus chuckled beside me. Then Severus went on with the story.

"Dumbledore opened his mouth and said "Perhaps members of the order could keep an eye on him in shifts. He is still at number 4 for the holidays, correct?"

"Yes…"

"And the non-apparation wards are in place?"

"Yes."

"Another question, do you have any idea of how the death eaters plan on getting past the wards and to Harry's home?"

"They plan on arriving near the borders by apparition, and walking the rest of the way. To not to be conspicuous there will only be a few. The rest and the Dark Lord will be waiting back at Malfoy manner."

"Will you take first watch?" I stared blankly. Anything for his little golden boy, eh?

"Fine" and I apparated just outside Privet Drive."" I looked at Severus

"What does Privet drive look like?" I asked

"Well," he said ", the houses all have dark paneling and shingles. The lawns are usually well manicured and some have things like gardens or swing sets depending on who lived in the house. The homes were all lined up neatly on a stretch of pavement. I found it boring really, with everything being the same…" his voice trailed off. Then Severus continued with the story. I walked down to number 4 and cast a disillusionment charm so I was not to be seen. Through a window in the front I saw a fat blonde boy watching the television. I saw a man he bore great resemblance to, his father, sitting beside him laughing at the screen. Petunia was nowhere to be seen. I glanced at the drive way to see a car was missing. I walked around the side of the house to see two first story windows and one second story window. The first two were dark but the top one was dimly lit. I saw the face of a boy with familiar green eyes and unruly black hair leaning on the windowsill.

"_What does he look so sad for?" _I thought. Then a small smile lit up his face. A snowy owl flew towards his window carrying two letters and a small bundle and barely missed hitting the window. Potter opened it just in time to let in Hedwig. Over the period of an hour my feet were sore and achy and I had decided to take a seat on the grass. Potter managed to send out two letters and have dinner with his relatives. Lucky him. It was just after dark when Remus and Nymphadora Tonks decided to show up and take my place.

"Hello Remus, Tonks."

"Snape…"said Remus. Tonks just looked at me.

"I am going to head home. You can handle it from here, right?" Lupin nodded. I turned on the spot and I got the sudden feeling of being on a rollercoaster through a rubber tube. It ceased as soon as it began and I was in front of my home at Spinner's end.

I glanced at my little brother and then at Severus who opened his mouth to continue.

…

Snape's POV

"The next few days were uneventful, as there was little going on in Privet drive or at my home. The next thing I knew it was the day. The day to raid Potter's home and leave with him unnoticed. Impossible, right?" I looked at the two boys. They cast each other a sideways glance. They looked back at me and nodded.

"Not for Voldemort, though. Later that evening at sus set i was inturrupted during dinner by a sharp sting in my foerarm-'"

James jumped out of his seat scaring the hell out of me. "CANISEEIT!"

I looked at him confused for a moment. See what?...Oh…ok. "The Dark Mark?"

"YESS!" I lifted up my left arm and pulled up my sleeve to reveal a faded tattoo of a slithering snake coiling around the skull. It hadn't stung in nineteen years. The room went silent for a few moments and I continued.

"I apparated miles away to the Malfoy manner. It was gloomy as ever. I walked down the dark halls to the meeting room to see a new face at the table of Death Eaters. My godson, Draco. His face was pale and clammy, his blonde hair was slicked back. He looked terrified, and I could not blame him.

"Tonight, we go!" Voldemort began his speech he always gave before a raid. "We will capture that bratty boy, and make him pay for evading me!" Bellatrix licked her lips and smirked. A few of the others laughed vindictively. Draco just sat there shaking violently.

"You Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and you!" he pointed to the three and a newbie, not Draco though, someone I did not recognize. "Mount your brooms and GO!"

"Yes my lord!" and they were off.

"I, Lord Voldemort, will accompany you in this assignment because it seems some are…incapable…" He looked at Lucius ", of following my orders. I will take four of you any volunteers?" Lestrange stepped forward eagerly. "Yes, you, Lucius, Severus, and perhaps….Draco. Now. Apparate." There was a chorus of loud snaps as the five of us apparated just outside Privet drive. We placed disillusionment charms on ourselves and marched down the streets to number 4." And the plot thickens as they say…

**GREAT, HUH!**

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Traitor

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry potter**

**AN; sorry I have not written in a while! This chapter is dedicated to Element's Sole Protector for the awesome review! My OC character shows up in this! YAY! **

Severus's POV

"We headed down the street to number four Privet drive in silence. Night had fallen over the small neighborhood and tension radiated from the Dark Lord's shoulders, fused with glee. I stalked down the street with the rest of them, cursing to myself. Where were the order members that were supposed to be watching the boy. For goodness sake, we are almost in the front yard!

Voldemort took a step onto the lawn…

"Damn!" He stomped his toe! "Curse that filthy little mudblood, what's-her-face."HOW DARE HE CURSE LILY LIKE THAT! A realization hit me, the protective blood wards! Lucious stood up straighter.

"Perhaps it only affects you, my lord?"

"Perhaps, will you be willing to test that theory?"

"Yes my lord." She stepped over the boundary and nothing happened.

"Just get him far enough away from the wards and I'll deal with him. Do not kill him, or you will pay dearly. I want him to die a slow, painful death." Everyone looked at his sorry, nose-less face to see utter hatred and evil burning his coal black pupils, leading to the furnace that was his soul. Of course there was no escaping, we all had no choice. Of course the others did not care, they were more than happy to succumb to the bane of my existence that was Voldemort. We walked into the yard a few paces to hear alarms sound, only audible to wizards, I assumed, because no one on the sleeping block woke up. No lights went on, I did not hear any signs of disturbance. Many of the order members jumped out of their hiding places, an ambush.

We all engaged in battle. Draco dueled Lupin. Lucious dueled two at a time, Charlie Weasely and Tonks. I ended up engaging in a duel against a rather young wizard.  
>She looked to be around thirteen with tan skin, greygreen eyes, and long brown hair with blonde and a few red high lights. She was talented for her young age, and knew how to fight.""

Albus looked at me "What's her name?"

I decided to tell him the truth, the sad, sad truth "I honestly don't know. I think she was a wizard from the states that came to assist the order. She stayed no longer than a few months. Any who, She knew quite a few spells.

"Stupefy!"I yelled

"Protego! Expelliarmus!" I dodged the spell.

She used a few wordless spells. One caught me full in the chest and sent me flying into the side of the house with a thud, landing on my butt.

_Okay, she wants to be violent _I thought. I cast Sectumsempera and cut a small gash in her arm. She yelped and clutched her arms. She sent me a death glare. She lifted her arm and cast an over enthusiastic expelliarmus that sent me tumbling into the street. I apparated back to the manor, unscathed."

"How did they know!" Voldemort screeched at us all from the seat near the top of the table at us all. The newcomers to our little brigade flinched and shivered in fear. I felt pity for a moment, their parents must have put them up to joining.

"It seems that there is a traitor amongst us, my Lord." Bellatrix suggested.

"Was it you?" He looked her in the eyes for a moment. "No it was not." He stood from his chair and worked his way around the table saying "No" at every chair, till he approached me.

"Well that leaves you Severus. Tell the truth and you will be spared. Did you, or didn't you betray me." We both knew the answer was yes, and I knew he was going to kill me for it.

He looked at me. "How disappointing, Severus. I had high hopes for you. You will need to be punished. A second later my body was in a body bind. I couldn't move an inch.

"Take him to one of the cells." He said. I was dragged down to the lower portions of the mannor. The cobble stone walls were covered in slime and the halls were dark and gloomy there was two rows of cells down a hallway, reeking of death. One of the death eaters pulled the wand out of my holster with a jerk and threw me in one close to the door. The door clocked shut sealing me to my slimy doom.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I think it came out okay though. Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Motivation

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. If I did I would not be writing this.**

**AN: I might not update or write anything new for a while. State tests are coming up soon at my school, and as all of us know how BIG of a PAIN that is, I might not be able to do much. I also recently had an epiphany; what if I wrote my fictions **_**before **_**I posted the first chapter. If I were to be able to get it published on the site in one go, there would be much less waiting and anticipation involved. some people put their stories on "HIATUS" and they sometimes don't get touched for years on end at times. It's especially sad when it happens to be one of my favorite stories, or there is a cliff hanger. After I finished this, I will write a WHOLE story and then post it! Here is the next chapter! ;) **

**The tense of the words change because his flashback is taking him back in time! **

Chapter 5

Sev's POV

I looked down at the two children to see that they were on the edges of sleep. James rubbed his eye and yawned deeply. Albus blinked once, and his eyes did not open again. I sighed.

"Its bed time." I clicked a dim lamp off and silently left the room. I climbed back down the stairs to sit on a couch in the living room. I decided to let my thoughts wander.

…BIG…

…MISTAKE…

_I stared at the cell barred wall. For the love of all that was good, I'd been caught. Just _nice._ I'd been in that grimy little room for around two hours now. Upon arrival I was disarmed and checked for any charms or magical or muggle devices that would allow me to escape my dank prison. I, the snarky elusive greasy snake of the dungeons was caught. I was driving myself to my wit's end at that point trying to think of a way out. I wriggled the bars for the umpteenth time looking for a loose bar that just was not there. I sighed, there was officially no escape. For the second time I felt almost completely hopeless. You see the first time was when I found Lily dead, sprawled on the floor like an unnaturally beautiful rose lipped, green eyed, not so raggy rag doll. A vision of this flashed before my eyes and I let out a broken sob._

_Over the next few days I was fed sparingly, or simply nothing at all. I knew this routine. When I was weak enough I would be tortured for information and their sick amusement the dark lord knew I was strong, and it would take a lot to break me, so he weakened me._

_ "Heck," I thought, "Why call him 'lord' when I no longer have to? Meh…old habits die hard .He is just going to kill me anyway. From now on he is Tom, just to piss him off."_

_The next morning I was woken with a rough shake. I blinked against the light of a lumos spell. Two masked faces dragged me to an open room, where the meetings were usually held. The long table and the chairs had disappeared. Volde—no, Tom's followers were lined up against the walls to watch. There were a couple new recruits, a few I did not recognize. Of the present were Lucius, Bella the strange, Crabbe, Alecto, Amycus, Dolhov, Goyle, Macnair, and numerous others. Tom walked out of the shadows pointing his butt ugly wand at my face. I have an eerie feeling of dejavou, like I had done all of this before. That isn't true though. I could not have done this before. _

_ "Severus, I am disappointed in you," he said. "I have treated you kindly since you were a boy; I took you under my wing. I let you be part of the inner circle, even. Is this how you will repay your master?"_

_ 'Treated me kindly? Under his WING? Bullshit.' I think 'He put me under the crutacious curse every other night even when he believed my charade. He did the same, even worse some times, to his real supporters.' He held my chin gently and looked into my eyes. And he slapped me hard across the cheek making my eyes water. _

"_Where is Potter?"_

"_No, I will not tell you." Then I began to lose control over the situation. _

"_Crucio" a second and my body was on fire, flames licking every part of my body burning me from the inside out. The sudden onslaught of pain made me gasp and collapse . A second later it was over as sudden as it had begun. I laid there convulsing and twitching on the floor. 'I will not give him the masochistic pleasure of hearing me scream.'_

"_Where is Potter?"_

"_I said I will not tell you." _

"_Maybe this will change your mind. Sectumsempera!" He made a slicing motion with his arm that gouged open my shoulder. A split second later I found warm liquid spreading down my arm. It did not hurt as much as it should, nerve damage._

_Tom started casting unforgiveable after unforgivable at me amongst a mix of other curses. By the time he was done I was covered in sheen of sweat and my heart was pounding its way through my ribs. I flinched in pain._

_The other death eaters just sat there smirking under their masks at me, except for those new recruits I mentioned earlier._

'_I am losing too much blood," I thought at the pool at my side. The pain in my body beginning to dull, I slipped peacefully into unconsciousness. "Enervate!" Bella the Strange yelled at me and I filled with a blast of energy. Lucius stepped forward at Tom's orders and shoved a potion down my throat. My vision defogged and I immediately felt better, to some extent._

'_What do they want with me now?'I think._

"_Is Potter still at his Uncles?"I look at him funny._

"_Why would he be there if the wards have fallen? If he has just been attacked?"_

"_Where is he?"_

"_NO." *slap*OOH I MADE MOLDYSHORTS P-I-S-S-Y! ;D He did that weird thing he does when he bares his teeth and squints in anger._

"_Tell me where he is or else."_

"_Or else, I've nothing left to lose."_

"_Oh really, I think otherwise." he took out two pieces of paper. One was a small white square folded in half and the other was the end of a—'OH NO HE WOULDN'T!' I thought. 'yes he would, this is Tom Riddle were talking about.'_

"_Now you have a little motivation." Tom the man-who-should-be-dead-for-all-he's-done said._

_**What do you think? Too much drama? Not enough? **_

_**WILL Severus give away Harry's location, #12?**_

_**REVIUEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTAHS!**_

_AN; from now on I am writing the whole story on paper first! My next story wont hopefully take so long to update! :D _

_~Cam135_


	6. Saved

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the most awesome, most epic Harry Potter**

**A/N; Howdy! I would like to dedicate this next chapter to MermaidGirl34 and anyone else who reviews!**

**This chapter is also in honor of SUMMER VACATION! EVERYBODY CHEERS! **

**Here is chapter 6**

In his hands he held the two most important things left in my existence. He held the end of a letter from Lilly and a picture of Lilly laughing.

"Tell me where he is NOW, or," he held hiss wand to the corner of the picture and singed it with a spell "or, it burns." I knew what I had to do. Let him burn the papers and save the Potter brat.

"Go ahead, burn them." I said. It was a little difficult to keep my voice straight, but the Occlumens skills helped a lot. I was able to keep my face strait as the precious ashes fluttered to the floor in a dusty heap. Then, to add to our disrespect, both mine and Lilly's, he stomped on the soot. He looked down on me and sneered.

"If you will not tell then I see no need to keep you around any longer." Then he started hissing and a long, green, ugly Nagini slithered through the half open door. Her pink fangs licked her toxic white fangs and she stared hungrily at me. I only understood the next phrase because I heard it several times before.

"Kill, Nagini." And she pounced at me. I flinched waiting for the bite but there was none. A flash lit in front of my eyelids.

"Intruders!" Voldemort screeched I opened one eye after the other to see the three from the first meeting, the 'new recruits'. Well as it turns out I was wrong. 'It seems The Order has come to my rescue', I thought. One by one lights flashed and spells were fired in all directions. Miraculously I was not hit by a stray curse sitting in one place as I was.

"Can you stand?" a voice sounded by my left ear. I turned to see none other than Remus Lupin. I tried only to have my left leg give out from under me.

"Crutacious Curse?" He asked. I nodded. It appeared to have done some serious nerve damage to my body in general, but nothing a potion couldn't fix nonetheless. I Put an arm around his shoulder and he helped me up from the floor.

"You might want to hold on tight, Severus." My grip around him tightened and we Apparated to #12.

It was raining when we arrived an there was not a sound as we snuck into the building. I plopped down on a chair in the kitchen. I have no clue how they heard is but next thing I knew there was loud thumpiong from the stairs as Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Potter along with Pomfrey came Hustling into the small room.

"Thank goodness everyone's alright." Said Hermione.

"Are Moody and Fred back yet?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Here we are!" Said Fred as he made his way to the front. Moody chose to stay somewhere near the back.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"Well, It's kind of a long story, Professor. You see, Ron and I, we were waiting for news of Harry to see if he was alright. When he arrived here with the others he was."

"Yeah," and Ron continued "so Harry went upstairs and I told Hermione I would grab a bite to eat." Hermione glared at Ron "Then all of the sudden we hear screaming from upstairs, so Hermione and I went to investigate."

Harry continued "I was having a nightmare. I told the Order that I had a feeling you had been captured, and I was right."

"Harry saved your life Severus." Lupin stated.

A knock sounding at the door woke Severus out of his delirium. He jumped as the door opened to reveal a young, familiar couple.

"We're home Severus." Harry said. Ginny took off her high heels and Harry ruffled his rain drenched hair after he closed the umbrella. Ginny struggled with her raincoat and hung it on the coat hook.

Severus led the parents up to the children's room where they were all in a deep sleep.

"Oh Severus, I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Oh no, just the boys, just like their father." Harry glared an 'are you kidding me' at his old Potions Professor. The professor snickered as they sauntered back down the stairs. Ginny paused half way down the stairs to announce that she was going to get ready for bed. She thanked Severus before leaving to shower.

"You should tell them more about Hogwarts, Harry." Snape said.

"You bet I do. It was my favorite place in the world, but I think we both agree that Lilly's still a little too young for magic." Snape smiled, remembering the bubbly little toddler. A shower began to run, reminding the two war heros that it was getting late, and they had their lives to attend to.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Severus said.

"You can come visit us and the kids any time you like you know." Severus thought for a moment. He just might take him up on that offer. Living in a house with nothing but a pet fish could get a little depressing at times. He nodded curtly. Funny how kids grow up so fast. It was unfair that Harry never really had a childhood at all. Most of his life he carried a weight on his shoulders that would crush most men. Severus turned to look at Harry before speaking.

"Harry, remember that time when you sent the Order after me and saved my life, even after all of my meanness?"

Harry wondered where he was going with this.

"Yes?"

"Thankyou, Harry. I owe you one." And with that he walked out the door into the dark rain, headed for home.

THE END 


End file.
